A New Stranger
by FlowerPixie1111
Summary: When the Teen Titans defeat Mad Mod again, they discover a girl with amazing powers. When they discover her powers; mind reading, accurate fortune telling, and a photographic memory, the Titans decide to train young Hope. (OC) Bit of RobStar, may be a bit of BBRae. First fanfic, title stinks, hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be a multi-millionare and control the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**All the same, though, I hope you like my first fan-fiction and want me to write more! There will be more chapters to come, just wanted to get this up as a foundation.**

Starfire was alone on the roof of the tower the Teen Titans called home. She was thinking about all the things she had done since she came to Earth, and compared Earth with her home planet, Tameran. She decided Earth was better in some ways, since on Earth she had friends, got to kick people's buts, and she got to see Robin every day.

Robin.

Her thoughts wandered to think about Robin in a way she had never thought before. Starfire saw Robin's spiked black hair and the mysterious mask that covered his eyes imprinted in her mind. She sighed. She would never be able to get that image out of her head. But did she ever want to? She had no idea that Robin was standing a few feet away from her, and it wasn't until Starfire saw his shadow that she turned and saw the very person on her mind.

"Friend Robin!" she said, sounding happier to see him than she expected. "Hey, Star" he said, a little overwhelmed by her greeting, "What's up?" "I was just admiring the beautiful sunset." Said Starfire, "It is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" Robin smiled. "I've seen more beautiful" he said absent-mindedly, then realised what he just said and clapped his hand over his mouth. "Friend, Robin, is something wrong?" asked Starfire, noticing Robin's actions. "N-no, I just…" he was interrupted by Cyborg announcing that he needed to borrow Robin. "I wonder what he wants" he said, and left Starfire to gaze at the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Guys, if I owned Teen Titans, I would be publishing my works in actual books, not on a website. So yeah, just keep that in mind. Last Chapter: Starfire and Robin shared a tender moment on the roof of Titans Tower!**

Robin was pacing back and forth in his room. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Starfire? He somehow always remembered her bright red hair, her beautiful green eyes and her lack of knowing Earth's customs always made him smile inside. In a good way, of course. '_Admit it, Robin, you so like her!'_ said a sing-song voice in his head.

'That's silly, she's just my best friend' he thought.

'_Robin, when are you going to admit your feelings for Starfire?' _the voice in his head startedmaking kissy noises when Robin couldn't take it.

"QUIET!" he shouted, furious at the voice in his head. He'd only just realised he'd shouted when he heard someone knocking at his bedroom door.

"Friend Robin?" It was Starfire. Embarrassed and face burning, he acted like a coward and hid underneath his bed.

He didn't come out of his room for two days. He was so embarrassed by his outburst at his thoughts he thought Starfire would think he was nuts. After he had emerged from his room for the first time since the outburst at his thoughts, he noticed Starfire watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games. "Star, are ya sure you don't want to join us?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, come on, Starfire, there's room for one more!" added Beast Boy enthusiastically.

"That's very kind of you, but no thanks" said Starfire politely. Robin leaned against the wall and sighed quietly at the amazement of Starfire. "Please?" begged Beast Boy. Robin decided to speak up. "She said no, Beast Boy. Drop it." He said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped. Starfire, however, squealed happily. "Robin! You have finally come out of your room!"

Robin blushed. "Uh, yeah, I guess I have."

A little while later, Robin ran into the common room. "Titans, trouble!" he announced. "What is the trouble?" "Mad Mod's at it again! And this time, at the park!" Quickly the Titans set off for the park to fight Mad Mod and his remote.

"Dude, when will that guy learn the Titans are always gonna kick his butt when he gets into trouble?" asked Beast Boy.

**Wow… really short! But they'll get longer, trust me! Still kinda a newbie at fan-fic, so please don't bite my head off! Next Chapter: We finally meet Hope! Thanks to ****FrivolousFlare**** for reviewing Chapter 1! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My friend: People, she does not own Teen Titans! *points at me***

**Me: I will someday! *starts to cry***

**Aaaanyway, Last Chapter: Robin had a kind of embarrassing moment where he accidentally shouted at his brain! Plus, it was a really short chapter, sorry about that, but they do get longer, trust me!**

Just as the battle with Mad Mod was won, Starfire saw a little girl who couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve years old. Quickly, the girl hid behind a tree. Curious, Starfire walked up to the girl. 'Oh, no!' she thought, 'okay, focus. When she comes up to you, she's going to ask what my name is, then she's going to say her name's Starfire.' She knew this because one of her powers was the ability to read minds and read Starfire's intentions.

As Starfire walked closer, the girl said "Before you ask, my name's Hope. And you're Starfire. I knew. You were going to tell me." Shocked, Starfire looked at Robin, who had just noticed Starfire had wandered off.

"Starfire!" he said, "Why didn't you tell us-"

"Why she ran off?" Hope finished automatically, "It's simple. She noticed me peeking behind the tree and was curious. At least, that's what she was going to say."

Now it was Robin's turn to be shocked. "How do you know that?" asked Robin weakly. "It's-" Starfire began.

"My power" Hope finished, "Or one of them, at least." Hope shivered. She hadn't noticed how cold she was. Then again, it was starting to snow, and it was the middle of winter. Why hadn't she thought to wear warmer clothes? Before she knew it, Hope had collapsed in the snow.

"Hello?" said a voice in Hope's head. She stirred, and realised it wasn't in her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw herself on a comfy sofa. "Oh, good, you're awake." Said Robin, and offered her a steaming bowl. "Pumpkin soup?" Smiling, Hope accepted the soup and sat up. She was in Titans Tower.

"Your name was Hope, right?" asked Cyborg gently.

"Yes" she answered shortly, before her attention was diverted to the video game on the table. "Is that Mega Monkey's 4?" she asked. Beast Boy was amazed.

"Yeah, only-"

"The coolest video game ever!" answered Hope excitedly, "Have you finished the game yet?"

"Nope, you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, three times." answered Hope. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both impressed. They couldn't believe that such an ordinary sounding person would finish such an awesome game three times.

"Before we get too excited, why don't you tell us about who you are?" asked Robin.

"Oh, yay, a life story, this should be really fun." Said Raven in a sarcastic voice.

Hope ignored her. "Well, as you know, my name's Hope, and you probably know I can read minds, and-"

"Wicked!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"But I also have a photographic memory." Seeing Beast Boy's dumbfound expression, she added "That means I can remember anything I see or read, word for word." Suddenly Hope's blue eyes turned glassy and her breathing slowed dramatically.

"Hope? Is everything most okay?" asked Starfire.

When Hope replied, her voice was soft and quiet, but with a hint of creepiness. "He will be coming back soon. I know it."

**Sooooo, what do you guys think of Hope? I know she isn't too powerful, but she gets stronger in time. Next Chapter: Raven and Hope become friends! Anyway, R&R as always, byeeeeeee! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans...**

**Last Chapter: We finally met Hope! Not too much to say. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Since Hope's little episode, the Titans found she was the kind of person that everybody could love. Hope almost always joined in Beast Boy's juvenile pranks, while Cyborg enjoyed playing video games with her. Starfire found Hope had a particular interest in the planets, and Hope always found Starfire's stories from Tameran most interesting. Even Robin found himself warming up to the young girl, who turned out to be only eleven and a half. However, Hope just couldn't find a way to become friends with Raven.

"She doesn't like anybody much" said Beast Boy one day, "But apparently she finds me funny!" He smiled at this. Hope giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You obviously like her!" she giggled.

Beast Boy blushed. "That's n-not true!" he stammered.

"You're forgetting I can read minds." Said Hope, "And anyway, I wouldn't say that so loud!" Beast Boy turned around just in time to see Raven walk away to her room.

Raven later went out of her room to look for Hope. She was surprised she was doing so. When Raven got to the little girl's room, she knocked and nobody answered. Thinking Hope was out, Raven cautiously entered the room. She noticed two little books on the bed. Raven picked up one of them and started to read. This book was obviously a diary, nothing interesting to see. She picked up the second book and saw it was full of stories. Her inner bookworm getting the better of her, Raven started to read. She was up to a really good part in one of the stories when a voice said "What are you doing in my room?" Raven jumped, and the book slid to the floor. Hope stood in the door, and she looked mad.

"You don't like people going into your room either?" she asked, then wincing at the stupidity of her question.

Hope sighed. "I should have known this would happen." She said sadly, "I saw it happen before."

Raven was puzzled." What do you-?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" asked Hope. In a surprising rush of happiness that Hope trusted her, Raven nodded. Then Hope started to explain her hidden power.

"So that's why you-" asked Raven.

"Yeah" said Hope, "It can happen at the most inconvenient of times."

Raven nodded, and then pointed to the book she was reading from before. It was a pretty little book, with a soft cream coloured cover and cherry blossoms. "Why don't you like people reading this?" she asked.

"Because it's full of private stories." Answered Hope.

"I think they're really good." Said Raven, "I don't know why you keep them hidden."

Hope smiled. "Raven, why do you keep saying those words over and over?" Raven looked shocked. "What words?" she asked.

"I can't remember them exactly, because I haven't seen them, but I think they were '_Aza-"_

"No!" shouted Raven, "Bad stuff can happen if you say them. When I say them I can control what happens." Hope nodded. She wasn't about to argue with Raven.

**Slightly longer, I hope! So little Hope's finally revealed one of her biggest secrets. I'm thinking that she gradually becomes closer to Raven than any other Titan, but that may mess up the storyline as well as Raven's character. Next Chapter: Hope decides she wants to go back to school. What will the other Titans think? R&R as always, byeeee! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the French language, but I do own my story, so there!**

**Note: Some French was translated using Google Translate. Translations may not be 100% accurate.**

After receiving a Titans communicator on Sunday, Hope really felt like part of the team. But she didn't know how to tell them she was still going to go to school. In the end**, **she left a note on her bedroom door when she left the tower to go. She felt her education was really important and she didn't want to neglect it. She was kind of sad that she wouldn't be able to help fight crime during school. And who should find the note on her door but Robin. He had wanted to do a training session with Hope and the rest of the team but was unable to find her. When he found the note, this was what it read:

_Dear Titans,_

_I have decided that my education should not be neglected despite the fact that I have become part of the Teen Titans. That is why I wish to continue going to school. I wish to be able to help you during the day but I feel my education is one of my top priorities. However, I will be able to help during the day on Saturdays and Sundays. I hope this is not too much of an inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Hope._

After reading the note, Robin tried to contact Hope on her communicator, but to no avail. He sighed. He would have to try later.

Later in the day, Hope got back to Titans Tower to find Robin and the team waiting in the common room. "Hi, guys!" she said, "What' going on?" Then she knew. "It's about my decision to continue going to school. Well, there's no changing my mind. My education is important to me. If you don't like that, then-"

"Hope." Said Robin, "It's okay that you can't fight during the day. I wouldn't be able to expect you to anyway. I'm also happy that you want to go back to school, but what about you're other identity?"

"I've got it under control. I have to wear this uniform, and I can control my powers to a certain extent, and besides, everyone in my class has known my name for ages, so what's the point in trying to hide it or come up with a new one?"

She had a point there. "Alright." Said Robin, "But why don't you at least come up with a codename?"

"Okay." She said, "How about… Peacock, since I can wear a lot of colour when I want to?"

"Oh, that is most wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire.

"_Merci, mon copain. Je suis joyeuse tu aimes ce._" Said Hope.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, it means 'Thank you, my friend. I am happy you like it.'" Hope translated with ease. When Beast Boy still looked dumbfound, she added "It's French." Beast Boy nodded.

"How do you know French?" asked Cyborg, "Did you learn in school?"

Hope shook her head. "After my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage. One of my friends there taught me French."

"One thing's for sure, you must be really smart." Said Beast Boy in awe.

"Even I'm impressed." Said Raven, which made everyone turn and stare at her.

"_Peut-être que vous devriez apprendre le français!_" said Hope, grinning before running off to her room.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy shouted after her.

"'Maybe you should learn French!'" she giggled.

Later, Hope groaned. '3x + 75 = 695' she thought. "What is this?" she said, a little too loudly, for after that there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Hope.

"Cyborg. You okay, little lady?" replied Cyborg, entering the room.

Hope quickly got mad. "Did I say you could enter my room?" she asked angrily.

Cyborg backed off. "Whoa, take a chill pill. I was just wondering if you needed some help."

Hope sighed. "I guess so. You any good at mathematics?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess so. What's this?" he asked.

"Mathematics." She answered, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay. This is a two-step equation. Do you know how to solve these?" asked Cyborg.

"I could always look in the back of the book." Hope grinned cheekily.

"Nope. You have to show your working out." Said Cyborg, "So write out the equation again, but after '+ 75' add '- 75'."

"Okay." Hope quickly wrote it out.

"Now, after '= 695', write '- 75' again. This is called the balance method."

"Got it. So it's supposed to look like '3x + 75 – 75 = 695 – 75'."

"Yup!" Cyborg looked pleased, "Now, what's '695 – 75?"

"630?"

"A bit lower…"

"620!"

"That's it." Said Cyborg, 'So 3x equals 620."

"Cool, so now what?" asked Hope.

Okay, now write out ' = '."

"Okay, got it."

Now, what's 620 divided by 3?"

Hope frowned. "I don't know!" she said, "I'd have to get my calculator." She quickly punched in the expression. "206.66666666-"

"Okay, I get it. Because times 3 and divided by 3 cancel each other out, x equals-"

"206.6666666666666666-" Hope started to giggle and eventually laughter got the better of her.

Cyborg looked at her like she'd gone nuts. "Okay, just write that as 206.6˙." he said, "And calm down a bit, it's not that funny."

"Sorry." Said Hope, and flashed her famous doggy-eyes that had worked when she wanted her friend to teach her French. She also batted her eyelashes, hoping that would help. "Anyway, now, to move on to French homework."

"Cool, you'll have no problems?" asked Cyborg.

"Please, the French they teach at my school is very basic. With all the French I know, I could have been born in France!"

"Okay, then." Cyborg left the room. "_Au revoir!"_ he said.

"That's when you're saying goodbye and presuming you'll never see them again. You'd have to say '_À__bient__ôt'_ because you'll see me again."

"You're really a smart cookie." Said Cyborg, smiling before leaving the room again.

**Okay, so we've now seen that Hope is really good at French, and laughs easily. She's also very protective of her room. Will she ever reveal why? Btw, I won't be refering to Hope as 'Peacock' a lot, so the codename is kinda redundunt. Aaaanywayyyy... Next Chapter: Its Hope's first training session! How will she go? R&R as always and I thank you once again. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! Byeeeeeeee! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Beast Boy: Dudes, she doesn't own us. Drop it.**

**Me: Beast Boy! How did you get in here?**

**Beast Boy: I, well, I-I-**

**Hope: Don't try to lie! He got in here because he felt like acting like a giant idiot. Now get out!**

**Me: Thank you, Hope.**

**Last Chapter: Cyborg felt the wrath of Hope! Hope was also found to be very fluent in French. Enjoy this Chapter!**

Hope stepped up to the plate bravely. This was her first training session with the Titans, and she really wanted to make it count. She had never been good at gym, but now her gym teacher would drop her jaw in amazement! Robin had been trying to teach Hope a few things about acrobatics, and she was using those tricks to her advantage. She had also put her own twist on a few of the moves. If there were enemies here, they would get their butts kicked big-time! She had never felt this exhilarated in her whole life! It felt perfect!

When she had finished, the Titans looked at her, amazed. They could only stare. "What, did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly, "I mean, this is only my first time, and-"

"Dude, that was amazing!" said Beast Boy.

"Great job, Hope!" praised Robin, "Now, I'm just going to put a few droids in there. They're not going to hurt you, but they're going to shoot lasers. But they won't hurt you!" he added, seeing Hope's worried face, "It's just to test how well you can dodge stuff."

Cautiously, Hope nodded. She stepped back out to the training facility and waited patiently. She trusted Robin. She knew he or any other Titan would never try to hurt her. She took a deep breath and the droids rushed out behind her. Some crawled, others flew. Hope's heart froze, and then she woke up and started to attack. She was a little scared as they started to shoot their lasers, but knowing they couldn't hurt her comforted her. She finished off every droid except one, which was zipping around like a dragonfly. Then, out of nowhere, the lone droid started to chase Hope. Thinking that she'd be able to get it more easily, Hope advanced towards the droid. Its firing patterns becoming more rapid, one of the lasers hit Hope, making a small hole in her uniform. Realising with terror that it was after her, she ran, trying to evade the vicious droid. Realising something was wrong, Cyborg shot at the droid and got it in one hit. Panting, Hope looked up at Cyborg and gave him a grateful smile.

"What happened with that last droid?" asked Robin.

"I don't know" replied Hope.

"Well, whatever happened, it pleases me to know you are safe" said Starfire.

"It was never going to hurt her" said Robin.

"Dude, did you see the hole it made in her uniform?" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's nothing." Said Hope, laughing, "It'll be fine."

The other Titans looked at her, uncertainly.

Later that day, Hope was writing in her diary. So far, the entry read:

Dear Diary,

Today I had training with the other Titans. Everything was going okay until Robin released a few droids. I was able to finish off every droid except one, which for some reason started going after me. Its laser burned a small hole in my uniform, which I said would be fine. Now I am a little less certain, for Robin said the droids wouldn't hurt me, and the hole could have gone deeper and burned my skin. If this is my first training session, what will become of others?

"Hope?" Raven was knocking at her door, hoping she would be allowed in.

"Come in, Raven" replied Hope, hastily putting away her diary.

When Raven entered and closed the door, she said "I saw what happened today in training, and you seem pretty good. Has Robin been teaching you stuff?"

"How did you figure that out?" asked Hope.

"Those moves looked very Robin-ish." replied Raven, "I know because I fight alongside him almost every day. Anyway" she continued, "I think you should know why bad things happen when I say the words I say all the time. I don't even know why, but I think I can teach you to say them and control what happens."

Hope was speechless. "Really?"

Raven actually smiled. "To teach you, you'll need to do extra training. And not of the physical kind." She added as Hope was about to say something, "You need to learn to contain your feelings sometimes. Not all the time for you, though, because it would cover up your personality, but just when you need to."

Hope smiled at Raven. "I'm prepared." She said, "Oh, and Raven?" she added as Raven was about to leave.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"Why does Beast Boy sometimes call you 'Rae'?" she asked.

Raven scowled. "Because he's annoying. And before you ask, I don't like being called 'Rae'" she added.

"Okay." replied Hope.

**Wow… even I got a little scared when that droid started going after Hope, and I made it happen! Anyway, R&R as always. Next Chapter: The Titans find out its Hope's birthday soon, and Starfire invites all the Titans and Honorary Titans to Titans Tower! Byeee! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans finally! Heh, just kidding, but one day I will own Teen Titans!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Last Chapter: Hope's first training session ends on a slightly worriful note. Plus, Raven thinks Hope's ready to learn about those 3 magic words: **_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_**. **

A week before her twelfth birthday, Hope padded to the kitchen on Saturday morning with sleep in her eyes and slightly dishevelled hair. Her pyjamas, light pink with purple stripes, were slightly crumpled. "Hope, what the-" Beast Boy had looked up from his video game.

"Don't disturb me, I literally just got up." Replied a zombie-like Hope, walking into the fridge. "Ow."

Cyborg took this opportunity to speed his car to the finish line. "BOOYAH!" he shouted, waking Hope up instantly.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the whole tower!" said Hope.

"Hope, it's almost eleven. Everyone else is up." said Cyborg.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Hope, not hearing Cyborg, "Actually, Beast Boy, do you reckon I might be able to try some of that tofu stuff you eat?"

Beast Boy was astounded. "Sure!" he said happily.

"Wait, didn't I see you chow down three helpings of that beef last night?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"Yeah, but I just want to try new things." Replied Hope, setting the kettle to boil.

"You're not going to use Raven's tea, are you?" asked Beast Boy, whilst getting out the tofu and spying the teabags.

"No, of course not." Said Hope, "I got some tea of my own a couple of days ago. I don't like coffee because it gives me headaches, and I just don't like the taste." Hope smiled just then. "I just realised my birthday is next week."

"Oh, then we simply must organise a party!" Starfire had just entered the room, "We can invite the Honorary Titans and Titans East!"

"Star, that would make it too easy for the villains." said Robin, entering the room behind Starfire, "Oh, good morning, Hope."

Realising she was still in her pyjamas and blushing furiously, Hope ran past Robin and Starfire to her room.

The following Sunday (not the day after that Saturday Sunday, but the one after that), Hope woke up to find six presents in the common room. She was surprised that the Titans had gotten presents for her, especially Raven, but she was happy nonetheless. But who was the sixth package from? Hope brushed away the thought and shook her head, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the Titans. "Hope, did you find the-" Beast Boy ran into the common room just then.

"Yes, I did, thank you so much!" said Hope, pulling Beast Boy into a quick hug.

"Dude, no problem." replied Beast Boy, before Hope released him.

"The wrapping paper's even pink!" squealed Hope, causing Beast Boy to quickly cover his ears.

The rest of the Titans walked in: Cyborg with a broad grin on his face, Raven's face looking blank, Robin looking serious, but with a soft smile on his face, Starfire saying, "Please, Robin, please can we?"

Robin sighed heavily. "Fine, as long as you stop asking and it's ONLY the Titans, nobody else." Starfire nodded, and then saw Hope at the couch.

"Hope, did you find the presents of birthdays?" she asked.

Hope didn't even hesitate. "Thank you guys so much! I cannot explain how happy-"

"Don't worry about it." Said Cyborg, "It's your special day, little lady. Happy Birthday."

Hope beamed, and then reached for a package with pink and purple wrapping paper. When it was opened, she saw 3 books. "Don't mention it." said Raven, "I gagged enough with the wrapping paper." Hope just smiled.

The next package was from Robin, and Hope was surprised he even knew what pink was. Yet his present was properly wrapped in a pink so light it was almost white. Inside was a miniature grand piano. "And it's pink!" she squealed.

"Glad you like it." said Robin, hands covering his ears.

Starfire's present was surprisingly a gift card for Hope's favourite chocolate store. "I didn't know what to get, but I found this card for the shop of chocolate." Hope's response was to jump up and down excitedly.

"And she hasn't even had the chocolate yet." Said Cyborg, as he showed Hope his present, which turned out to be the new Mega Monkeys game and a pink game controller. "For when you play with us." He explained.

Hope expected Beast Boy's gift to be a prank set, but it turned out to be some tea and a pink teapot. "I found that just in case you get in trouble for using Raven's." he said, before seeing Hope's glare. "Not that you'd ever used it." He added quickly, and then realised Hope's glare had been a silly one and started laughing.

"It's amazing how they get along so well." remarked Cyborg.

"What's the sixth package?" asked Hope, curiosity getting the better of her. She pointed to the last box, a small one with pink, purple and red stripes.

"That one's from all of us." explained Robin.

"You're too kind." Hope giggles, before revealing a pink rectangular device. "A mobile phone?" she squeaked.

"Surprisingly, Raven came up with the idea." Said Cyborg, "It's so we can contact you in a more normal manner."

"Now, a few rules with the phone." Said Robin. Hope pretended to groan, but then grinned at Robin. He continued. "Anyway, rule one: do NOT give your number to anyone! You don't know who might be a spy for the Brotherhood of Evil."

"The _who_?" asked Hope, but Robin ignored her.

"Secondly, don't call or text any of those 900 numbers, they cost a lot of money and get really expensive.

"Third, this isn't really a ground rule, but just letting you know: Cyborg has put a tracking device in the phone, and it's very accurate. So just keep that in mind."

Hope nodded, and then got up and hugged every Titan, except for Raven, who said "Don't even think about it."

A little while later, almost all the Titans and Honorary Titans had gathered at Titans Tower. Hope, dressed in a new pink dress and white party shoes, was a little shy and avoided engaging in conversation with any of the other Honorary Titans. She had worn lip-gloss and mascara for the first time, but didn't wish to draw that much attention to herself. Sighing, she escaped the stuffiness of the tower to the roof, where before she had heard a soft strumming. There, she found a blonde-haired boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen. He turned and saw Hope, and smiled at her.

"Hi." Said Hope tentatively.

_Hello. My name is Jericho. _The boy signed.

"I'm sorry, are you deaf?" asked Hope, and then winced at the stupidity of her question.

Jericho, however, shook his head. _I can her, I'm just mute. I can't talk._

"That must be awful!" exclaimed Hope, "My name's Hope. I just turned twelve today."

_Happy birthday, Hope._ He signed, _Do you know where Kole is?_

"Who's Kole?" asked Hope.

_She's another Titan. _Answered Jericho, _She has pink hair. You can't miss her._

"Cool, I'll have a look." Said Hope, and then went back down the stairs to look for Kole.

**Cool, that chapter's done, only 7 to go, plus the finale! Next Chapter: We discover the story of Hope's life! Sorry if it seems the story's going nowhere, I'm building up to something. Big. PM to find out (WARNING: SPOILERS!) R&R as always, byeee! ^_^**


End file.
